Life Among the Dead
by SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: Hermione Granger has discovered that she is a necromancer, a powerful witch or wizard that can control the dead. Unable to help her, Dumbledore sends for the only people who can. With the quiet and steadfast Viktor Krum as her closest bodyguard, can Durmstrang teach Hermione control?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Another story up for vote. Again; I will be putting all other stories on the backburner and focusing on one... which you all as my readers will choose. If you haven't cast your vote yet, go do so.

Disclaimer: The characters, the setting... none of it is mine.

* * *

Prologue

 **September 20, 1993 12:03 am**

Sitting in the Headmaster's office listening to a group of Professors arguing about my fate, I could only think of one thing.

'The trouble is starting a little earlier than usual.' First year, it wasn't until Halloween rolled around that the troll was let in and I formed friendships with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Things started around mid-October last year. And now it has started on my birthday. It began innocently enough, Harry and Ron presenting me with breakfast and presents in the Great Hall and promises of Honeydukes' goodies after class was a nice gesture that brightened my day considerably. And then Draco happened. One of his air-headed shadows, anyway.

No. It was not Draco the started the scuffle, but his ever devoted harlot, Pansy Parkinson. Insults were shared, poorly veiled threats were made, and then the wands came out. I didn't even know how it happened. One minute I was opening a gift from Harry and the next Professor Snape was towering over all four of us. Derogatory comments spilled from his lips like poison and the Golden Trio plus Parkinson were sentenced to detention. Since he had better things to do than 'babysit a bunch of overly excited dunderheads', he set us on the Grounds Keeper and Professor of the Care of Magical Creatures class. Hagrid was all too happy to see three of us. The reptilian tag-along he could have lived without. The point is we were to spend the night of my 14th birthday assisting Hagrid patch up some poor animal he found wandering the land.

Now that I'm looking back on it, it seems that Hagrid and his bleeding heart is the root of the latest mess. Shockingly enough, it wasn't Harry at the center of it all. Nope. That honor belonged to no other than me: Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio.

Aren't I so fucking lucky?

 _*Flashback*_

 _I was seriously beginning to consider homicide as Parkinson's whining seemed to get louder with every tree they passed. The only things holding me back was Harry and thoughts of Azkaban. After the dementor fiasco on the train ride, I had read up on all I could about them. Suffice to say that all I learned did not paint a pretty picture. They were dark creatures that fed off happiness and joy, leaving behind only bone-deep sadness. I know they guarded Azkaban, acting as the most efficient jailers and deterrents of escape._

 _So not only would going to Azkaban drop me in the center of a dementor's playground, but I would also be there without books. Plus, I wouldn't be able to help Harry._

" _C'mon, you lot! Jus' a lil' further!" Hagrid waved us to follow and continued walking deeper into the Forbidden Forest. Ron's head and eyes were in constant motion, scanning the trees for acromantulas._

" _Ah! 'Ere we are!" The half-giant heaved the bag off his shoulder and pulled a hunk of meat from the pouch. "Easy, easy now. Well, c'mon then! He don't bite!"_

 _Harry and I joined him first, peeking around the burly man's arm. I froze in shock and fear at the black being on the ground. "Hagrid… Is that a gwyllgi?"_

 _Either he was oblivious to my frigid tone or Hagrid was so confident in his ability to tame and care for beasts as he didn't drop his grin. "Good eye, 'Mione! Good eye! Gwyllgi, o'erwise known as the Black Dog, is a beast that roams the land and scares travellers for a laugh. They been known to attack, but don't you worry! He won't hurt ya!"_

 _I gawked at the large beast. Black Dog was a proper name for the being as it's fur was so dark it swallowed all the light in the area. A skeletal head rested on the top of it's face like armor. The only spot of color besides the ivory mask was the red flames coming from it's eye sockets. I got the distinct impression that it was eyeing me._

 _Ron and Pansy had squeaked in fear upon seeing the creature. At least Harry and I were able to keep a cool head._

 _Hagrid said our detention would be spent caring for the Black Dog and nurturing it back to health so that he could release it once more. The Golden Trio had no qualms with this if a little uneasy. The Slytherin told us exactly what she thought of the detention._

 _*Flashback*_

My memory went hazy around then. All I can recall was that Pansy did something to startle and upset the Black Dog and caused it to attack the closest person. Which, shockingly enough, was Harry Potter. I remember the blind panic, the fear at seeing this massive beast the size of a small horse leaping at my best friend, claws and fangs bared. My magic surged to the surface as I screamed in terror. I remember blurs of translucent white and bright green rush past me to swarm the Gwyllgi. My memory was splotchy after spotting the ghosts of Hogwarts, even Peeves, hovering over the very dead beast. A vague impression of being carried through trees, a myriad of faces, a flash of the Head of Gryffindor, the brooding figure of the Potions Master, the scarred face of the incredibly witty new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

Now I am sitting in Headmaster Dumbledore's office on an overstuffed loveseat pressed against the wall, half listening as the adults before me argued over my future.

McGonagall's fist slammed down on the desk. "I will not send my best student to another school in the name of training! I don't care how extensive their library is!"

Severus Snape, to my utter surprise, backed the old witch. "I agree. Miss Granger is in an extremely fragile state. The natural seal on her gift has broken and will no doubt make her magic core difficult to control. Can you not feel the magical currents running wild about her? Her lack of control will be stressful enough. Sending her to a new school, no matter how well equipped to train her, will only worsen her condition. Put her in my care. I have a few books on the matter and I could at least help her get a handle on her power. Helping her master it won't be easy, but it would be better than setting her loose without a guide."

The cat animagus snorted. "And I suppose you want to transfer her into the Slytherin House?" They shared a look. "No! I'll not have it! Didn't you just say…?"

Remus Lupin stepped forward from the edge of the room. "I don't mind looking after her! I mean I am teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm sure I can find something to help Miss Granger. She seems to be a bright witch from what I've seen. Teaching her shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Snape gave the new staff member a condescending sneer. "Don't you have your own problems to stew over?"

The kind albeit scarred face of Remus twisted into a snarl. I thought I saw his blue eyes flash gold, but that might have been a trick of the light. Or maybe I'm going barmy.

The Professors went at it again, discussing what was to happen with me, as if I were some stupid tart that couldn't make decisions for herself. Then again, I could hardly think straight with my magical core throbbing with the urge to do… more. My eyes moved to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, looking completely entranced with the scene in front of him. He resembled a man whose program came on the telly. His eyes twinkled merrily and his lips were tilted up in a smile. He noticed my focus and sent me a wink. I was not comforted.

The old wizard finally rose from his seat and clapped his hands, silencing his employees. "I believe I've heard enough. Suggestions and offers have been made, but I think that the decision rests with the one who will live with the choice. Hermione Granger is not considered to be the brightest witch of her age without reason. The young lady is more than capable of choosing the path she deems best."

I didn't say anything, merely set down the teacup full of chilling chamomile. Straight. No sugar or cream for me, thank you.

Dumbledore, spry for a man his age, maneuvered around his desk and folded himself across from me in a sofa matching the loveseat. "I always had a feeling you were special, Miss Granger. Took to magic like a fish to water. Think of your new ability as simply another art to master. I have no doubt in my mind that a witch as talented a you can do it.

"I'm sure that you've been listening most of the time and can see the… urgency of this situation. An untrained necromancer can be very dangerous. Leaving you to your own devices is not an option, so I will present you with a series of choices to think over and decide which one is best for you. No one knows you better than yourself, as they say.

"Option one: I put a block on your gift. It will not be permanent. Now that your magic has been unleashed, it will not be locked away again easily. The seal will wear with time and your growth until it breaks free again. Next time, it might not be an animal you kill. Option two: you transfer into the Slytherin House so that Professor Snape may keep a closer eye on you as he teaches you control. I understand you do not have a network of friends in his House, but I'm sure he can keep them at bay. Option three: I send you to another school. Durmstrang is a school known for focusing on the Dark Arts. If anyone is bound to have information on necromancers, it would be High Master Karkaroff." Dumbledore made himself a cup of tea, his eyes glowing. "Option four: I send a letter to my old friend and colleague requesting him to travel here and bring with him tools to help you master your power. Go ahead and mull it over. I would suggest heading to bed and making this choice after a full night's sleep, but I know you wouldn't sleep a wink."

So I did. I created a pro and con list in my head for all my options. The first one was definitely out. No pros there. That would only be putting off the problem, and paying dearly for it later. Besides, that's not how a Gryffindor handles their problems.

The second option was slightly better, but only just. Snape was a good man. A bitter git that made her life hell in the classroom, yes, but he was wickedly clever git. He was not one of her secretly favored Professors without a reason. He challenged her to do better and she strived for his approval. Maybe learning from him wouldn't be so bad if that meant she got to get under that mask of his and truly know the man beneath his malicious exterior. However, that came with moving into the dungeons. With the snakes. I had no problem with Slytherin and what it stood for: cunning, resourcefulness, ambition. It was the members of the House I straight up didn't like. The second Snape turned his back, the snakes would strike. And those bastards went for the jugular. No. Snape may be a good man, but even he can't keep the purebloods from driving out the muggleborn infiltrator.

The third option was… interesting. I had the chance of a lifetime in that decision. Durmstrang was the most secretive of the eight wizarding schools. Getting a chance to see that castle was almost too good to pass up. Almost. Attending Durmstrang until I mastered my… necromancy could take years. I would have to leave Hogwarts. The expansive castle has become home to me. I knew the layout, the Professors, a few secret passages. I had friends here. Harry would be here. If I left, who would help him? Who would stand by his side and force him to do his homework? Who would be there when he needed a list of spells far beyond his grade level to face whatever other problem life will be sure to throw at him? Ron was a bloody idiot. He couldn't do it. As much as I'd love to explore another castle, my place was here.

Which led me to the last option. Bringing Durmstrang's expertise here. I wouldn't have to leave _and_ I could get the best education that the magical world had to offer outside of asking a real necromancer. Dumbledore made it known that necromancy was a rare talent and that a necromancer hasn't been seen in in many centuries. The last recorded necromancer was in 1603. Rare talent indeed.

I glanced up at the Headmaster through my lashes. "Are you sure they'll want to help me? Isn't the High Master of Durmstrang secretive and… traditional?" _A blood purist?_

Dumbledore sipped his tea, never losing that small grin. "Of course, my dear! I know Igor and he won't be able to resist meeting and teaching a true necromancer! Why, as soon he reads my message, he'll be chomping at the bit!"

I nodded to myself. "Then I ask that, if it isn't too much of a bother, if he could come to Hogwarts. As much as I'd love to attend the Durmstrang Institute of Magic, I belong here."

Dumbledore clapped his hands excitedly and flurried around the room collecting parchment and an extremely long, red quill. I snuck a look at my most favorite woman to ever walk the earth. McGonagall's shoulders were slumped relief. I didn't dare look at the other two males in the room. "I will notify him immediately. For now, I do believe it is way past your bedtime. Minerva, would you escort your young lioness to her dorms, please. Miss Granger could use some good rest."

I stood up on shaky legs. I attempted one step forward and ended up falling. I collapsed into a tall, wiry body before I got too far. Professor Lupin offered me support with a warm smile. McGonagall attended my other side as they guided me out of the office. We were stopped by the Headmaster's voice.

"I hope you know to keep this ability of yours to yourself for now. Untrained or no, many people would love a necromancer in their arsenal."

I gave a slight nod of my head and continued down the stairs. I could almost feel Harry and Ron under the invisibility cloak as we stepped out into the corridor. I knew they were waiting to ambush me as soon as we were alone in the Gryffindor tower.

It was slow going to the tower. The ghosts that haunted the castle hovered around me out of sight. I could feel their chilly souls close by. I was aware of their every movement as they mirrored my own. They radiated an assortment of emotions ranging from concern to anger. I did my best to block them out, to urge them back to what they were doing. It seemed to work as I no longer felt them, but I could have sworn I saw Nick before he ducked back into a wall.

Finally, after much struggle on the moving stairs, we stood at the portrait of the Fat Lady. She looked down from her nails and spotted us. She tried to appear uncaring, but we all saw her worry. "Password?"

"Codswallop." I deadpanned. The painting swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. Lupin and McGonagall helped me inside and set me on the couch. They tried to talk me into climbing the stairs to my room, but I waved them off. "Honestly, I'll be fine. Just let me catch my breath and I'll head up to bed. You have classes tomorrow. Go get some sleep. You need it more than I."

Both Professors gave up and left me on my own. It wasn't until the portrait clicked shut that Harry and Ron appeared as if from nowhere. "'Mione!"

"What happened in the forest?"

"What did Dumbledore say?"

"Are you in trouble?"

I tried to push them out of my face. "Calm down. You two sound like Fred and George." I looked around to make certain no one was listening in and gestured them closer. I spoke in a soft voice. "In the forest, I called the ghosts to my aid to save you, Harry. Don't ask me how because I've no clue how to do it again. Headmaster Dumbledore… said I am able to do it because I am a… necromancer."

Both boys looked puzzled. "What's a necromancer?"

"Headmaster said that a necromancer is a witch or wizard that has power over the realm of the dead. They are also very rare. It is not an art that can be practiced by all. It is a… gift bestowed upon few. It's not even genetic. He said that even he does not know why I was chosen, only that I was born with it."

Ron still looked stumped, but Harry gestured for me to continue. "Well, did you get into trouble? I mean you did kill one of Hagrid's beasts."

I shook my head. "I didn't mean to, Harry. I saw it lunge at you and… I just…. My magic core exploded."

"Then why were you in there for so long?! We sat in the hall for hours! Hagrid dragged us back to here because Dumbledore said it wasn't for our ears."

I stared at my knees, unable to meet my best friend's vivid green eyes. "At first they talked about sealing it away, but then Dumbledore brought up sending me away to…"

"WHAT!?" Harry and Ron screeched. They clung to my limbs in desperation. "He's going to send you away?! Are you serious?! We need you here! _**I**_ need you here!"

I pat their heads in an attempt to mollify them. "Relax. I'm not leaving Hogwarts. Though Professor Snape did offer to have me transferred into Slytherin so that he could…"

The Weasley twins, whom I hadn't noticed were trudging downstairs, announced their presence quite loudly. "What?!"

"You're getting moved…"

"To Slytherin?!"

"Is Dumbledore insane?!"

' _Fuck fuckity fuck fucking fuckers fuck!'_ I shushed them in my best whispered shout "Would you two keep it down?! What I've got to say is top secret! Which means you two go back to bed and keep your mouths shut!"

Fred and George now looked intrigued. Still shaken, but interested. "What's that?"

"A secret?"

"We love secrets. Don't we, George?"

"Can't get enough of them."

I groaned and waved them over. The Weasley twins scampered over to join us on the couch by the dying fire. They snuggled up on either side of me as Harry and Ron occupied the space at my feet. "Welcome to the circle of 'in the know'. Everything said in the circle, stays in the circle. You two dingbats tell anyone else what I am about to say and I'll make your worst nightmares look like a pleasant daydream. Got it?" They nodded. "Alright. As I was saying, Snape offered to take me under his wing. Yes, that meant being transferred to the Slytherin House. I wasn't too keen on that idea, so Dumbledore offered to send a letter to the High Master of Durmstrang for his help. Apparently, Durmstrang is a magical school that puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts. Dumbledore said that if anyone can help me, it's the people from Durmstrang."

Fred and George were wide awake and staring at me with wonder. "Why would you need help from those guys?"

I hesitated before telling them. "Turns out I'm a necromancer. If I don't gain control over my magic, I can do a lot of harm to those around me."

Harry stood up and pulled me to my feet. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow. It's late and 'Mione needs to sleep." He turned to me with an sweet smile. "Don't you worry, 'Mione. Everything will work out."

I giggled somewhat hysterically. "At least it's my problem this year and not yours."

Harry stopped to think about it. "Part of me is elated that it's not me this year. The other part is apprehensive to see what it feels like being the one to watch my friend suffer."

I placed one foot on the steps. "It sucks. I think I'll throw in some childish tantrums just to give you an idea of what it's like to be your sidekicks."

Harry pouted and wished me good night.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and dreamed about wounded Gwyllgis and murderous ghosts. I had no clue that the school's resident entities had converged in my room in response to my distress.


	2. Happy Birthday to Me :3

Alrighty, ladies and gents. The time has come for me to announce the winner of the poll. And for me to come to terms with the fact that I'm one year older. It's a bitter pill to swallow.

So now, without further ado, I give you the winner of the story poll.

Drumroll, please.

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

...

 **The Meaning of Family with an astounding 104 votes!** Wow!

However, since I really don't want to leave my HP fans hanging, i've decided to continue the holder of second place, **Draconic Motherhood** , as well: with 52 votes. Only 2 more than _Gift of the Dragon God_.

Thank you to everyone who voted. It really warms my heart to know that so many people enjoy my silly little fanfictions. I know you all have high expectations for me and every chapter I post and I only hope I can live up to them. I know it's impossible to please everyone, but I can damn well try.

Thanks again for voting.

-SPN :3


End file.
